


A Little Advice

by SubtextEquals



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubtextEquals/pseuds/SubtextEquals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir doesn't usually have one night stands. So he's not sure what he's supposed to do when he wakes up next Agron, who he just met last night. His only recourse is to call for advice before his one night stand wakes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Advice

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Nasir wakes up from a drunken one night stand next to Agron who he just met last night. He never does stuff like this so he has no idea what to do next. While Agron sleeps, he calls people asking for advice. Does he kick him out? Make him breakfast? What the hell is the protical for waking up next to a hot guy?!

Nasir generally took hangovers well, at least relatively. No splitting headache, no nausea, just a lot of feeling like shit and grumbling about it to himself. With all that said, he was in no hurry to get out of bed.

He’d gone out to some club last night with one of his friends, Saxa. Naevia was supposed to join them so he wouldn’t be wrangling Saxa alone but she’d bowed out at the last minute. They had been supposed to look out for each other but Saxa seemed more interested in some guy who looked like he stepped out of a hair modeling commercial but had just opted to tie his blond hair back instead of actually brushing it to get rid of that “I just spent a day in front of a fan pretending it’s a breeze” look.

Which, he couldn’t say he minded, since it left him alone for this guy to move in on him. There were just some guys who Nasir went for and over six feet with muscles, some facial hair, and a killer grin was definitely on the top of his list. Those dimples were just one hell of a cute bonus.

There was just one problem.

As soon as that memory hit him, Nasir turned over in his bed and there was Dimples, his green eyes closed and mouth hanging open in a manner that definitely wasn’t as sexy as last night.

Yeah, so that would be why Nasir was sore.

Oh fuck, what was this guy’s name? Oh _fuck_ he’d rarely done this before and had been the one to sneak out both times he had-- two years ago. What was he supposed to do?

Nasir slowly crawled out of his bed, eased one of his dresser drawers open, and grabbed some pants. He was just about to leave when he had to double back for his phone, giving Dimples a quick glance to make sure he was still out.

Now half clothed and risking no more, Nasir stepped out into his living room and prepared himself to give Saxa a quiet but vehement lecture.

He called her.

She swore at him in German for her opening line. “What?” she then snapped.

“You let me take a guy home?” he hissed.

“You wake me up for that? You’re welcome,” she growled in her thick accent before hanging up on him.

“Saxa? Sax--” Nasir let out a growl of his own before trying the next person who came to his mind.

“Pietros?” He couldn’t get his friend’s name out fast enough once he answered.

Pietros and he had dated for less than a week their freshman year in high school before rapidly figuring out that not even the kisses were working out for them, let alone the relationship. But they’d managed to stay good friends since then. And he would get this. Wasn’t this how he’d met Barca?

“Nasir, why are you calling me before eight in the morning?”

“Pietros, I just met this guy last night and now he’s in my bedroom.” He shot a look back where he’d come from to make sure Dimples wasn’t just around the corner. “What do I do?”

“What do you want to do?”

“Pietros, seriously. Do I kick him out or make him pancakes or something?” Nasir rushed to get it all out and maintain his hushed tone.

“Nasir, seriously. You can’t figure this out yourself?”

“Do you think I’d call you if I could? I’m hungover and tired and sore--”

“Too much information.” Pietros interrupted. “Is he hot?”

“Definitely.”

“Was he good?”

“You said too much information.”

“Alright, fine. Do you remember his name?”

Nasir paused as he loosened some memories from last night so he could catch them in his hands. “Agron.”

“Agron?” Pietros repeated, stunned.

“You know him?”

“I know of him. We run in the same circles. Get his number.”

“What?” This time it was Nasir’s turn to be surprised, which he’d had enough of this morning.

“Just get his number. I have to go.”

“Pietros? Pietros…” When he got no response, Nasir hung up. He tossed his phone across the couch and stood. He made for the bedroom again, trying to formulate some response when he bumped into Agron.

“Not scared off then?” Agron’s grin suggested that he hadn’t been worried about that. Or he was putting up a good front.

Nasir noted with disappointment that Agron was in his clothes from last night. “Not at all.”

Agron leaned against the wall and tilted his head. “You don’t do this often, do you?”

What the hell, regardless of Pietros’s advice he probably wasn’t going to see him again. “Twice before, actually.”

“Third time’s supposed to be lucky, right?” Agron smiled, looked a little distant, then cleared his throat as he straightened. “So,” he began more tentatively. “Do you want the lucky charm’s number?”

Nasir almost laughed. “What?”

“My number. The third time’s the-- fuck,” Agron cursed.

“Yeah,” Nasir grinned. “Yeah, I do. Do you have to run off?”

Agron smiled. “Not yet.”

Nasir pushed him back to the bedroom. “Good.”


End file.
